


back

by thestrxls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrxls/pseuds/thestrxls
Summary: Steve travelled to give the stone back to it's place and the last stop is Vormir to return the soul stone, he wants her back.





	back

Steve had returned all of the stones, except the soul stone that he was supposed to return to Vormir. He arrived at Vormir, the wind is blowing with the thick sand he is stepping. Almost like the environment near the pyramids in Egypt but much worse. He was holding the soul stone tight to keep it safe. He can't take his head of Natasha, _what if she can return?_ he asked to himself. He really missed her, from the first destination which is New York. He taught about her, always. Maybe he loves _her_. This feeling that had been kept for possibly nine years since the accident of his best friend Bucky. He thought that until he saw this hooded creature in front of him, he took his shield from the back and shielded himself.

The hooded creature turned himself, Schmidt. His own nemesis, the person that he really hated. He still kept his shield in front of him.

"Steve, son of Joseph." He said with half of his face revealing from the hood.

"So, now this is your job?" Steve said while keeping the shield down low and keeping the soul stone safe.

"Yes, captain" 

"I thought you died, I guess I am wrong" Schmidt said while spotting a glowing figure on Steve's hands.

"Oh, isn't that the soul stone" 

"I'm returning it back, for Natasha" Steve said as he remembered _a soul for a soul_. He held it tight while showing it to Schmidt.

"That's not possible, captain" Steve held the stone tight on his hands.

"They said it's a soul for a soul, Schmidt." Steve said aggressively as he can't stand lies from Red Skull.

"It is but you can't undo it" 

"How do you know?" Steve said with an impatient tone, he held his fight as tight as he can. He just wants Natasha back, her back that's all. No one is going to change that. 

"I suppose I just know, captain. I'm the keeper of the soul stone, how can I not know?" Schmidt said, the wind is blowing harder. Steve looked really mad and Schmidt didn't really care about it, he's the keeper of the soul stone, just the keeper of the soul stone, nothing else. 

"I'll just try, I'm Captain America after all." Steve said and run to the cliff, Schmidt reacted with a simple smirk and an eye rising, he can't stop Captain America from that, he isn't going to give up after all. Steve threw the stone from the cliff. He was just stopping from his run but everything turned pitch black.

After couple of seconds his eye sight came back, the purple sky but he is on this liquid that doesn't feel so comfortable. When he checked the stone wasn't on his hands anymore, he returned with only his shield. The wind was not blowing wild this time and the sands were not visible, it was peaceful. He heard footsteps of splashes from somewhere. All he could think is _her_ coming back to him and someone patted his back. He stood up and looked back. It was _her_. 

His heart stopped and tears flew of his cheeks, he can't believe she was back. He freezed until he decided to hug her tight, tears also flew down her eyes. Her red hair was on his back, he could finally feel it again. She came back. _God, please don't take her away from me again_

"Natasha-" Steve said with a groggy voice when he was actually not, he just can't believe he is feeling her again. Natasha as well. They broke the hug, they could never forget it.

"I missed you, _we_ miss you. Clint is driving mad, you know" Steve said with a little chuckle in the back, Natasha giggled.

"I know" The red head said smiling, Steve held her cheeks, he just can't believe she's back.

"We won" Steve said with a smile on his lips with tears still flowing down.

"I also know that" She said and they both giggle, Steve missed it.

"Let's go back, we all will tell you what happened when you technically died. You missed a _lot_ of cool and bad things" Natasha was smiling right after Steve said that. They used the pym particle that Steve has.

**-**

They arrived at the portal of the mobile facility as the countdown finish. Steve and Natasha were holding hands when they arrived. Bruce, Bucky and Sam were standing there shocked at what they're seeing, Natasha Romanoff was standing there as a solid human being and it was reality. Bruce's big mouth was opening. They didn't say anything.

"Hey, fellas. Miss me?" Natasha said while the others still having a shock.

"Looks like Bruce broke his arm, the only thing that's bad." Natasha said while Sam wanting to say something with his finger pointing at her.

"Tony died" Sam said, she was shocked. After her sacrifice, he died, that dude with the armor died. 

"Oh, god" The black widow said with that childish voice that she still has, nothing changed. After a moment of silence someone was able to speak up.

"Welcome back!" Bruce said and they all hugged eachother. Steve asked what Natasha was going to do first and of course she wants to visit Clint, Laura and the kids. She wanted to suprise them especially Clint that she is alive from the dead which may sound creepy to the kids, she was looking forward to see Lila as she already grew older and became a teenager.

She knocked on the door with Steve beside her, Laura came to the door and pulled it to see, Natasha and Steve. She has that shocked expression everyone has and Natasha gave her 'be quiet' gesture. Clint was in the sofa with the kids watching a movie called 'Aladdin' Natasha moved closer to the couch and pat Clint's back. Clint looked back and screamed. The kids ran to her and hugged her tight. Lila was the most excited one. Natasha can't believe that Lila is almost as tall as her. She smiled wildly.

"Oh my god, Nat. Is this a ghost or something?" Clint said jokingly and all of the people on the room laughed.

"No, she really is alive" Lila said excitingly, her voice was already pretty mature Natasha thought. 

"Okay, kids. It's your daddy's turn to hug her" Clint said and the kids broke the hug with Natasha, and now Clint hugger her.

"Mommy's turn" Laura said and hugged Natasha, afterwards they hugged Steve. 

**nine years later**

Steve Grant Rogers and Natalia Alianovna Romanova lived a happy life together with their two twins, James Rogers and Sarah Rogers which is now eight years old. Clint became their god father and they became really close with Clint's kids. They all attend the same private school, sometimes it's Steve who walks them all to school or Clint. Their house are not far from eachother. They trained combats together with their parents. 

The former heroes now is living a happy life with peace, with everybody respecting them. The Avengers initiative is now led by Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker with Clint's daughter that is already adult age now. The world is safe now with SHIELD rising back, new missions, new agents and new leader. Natasha Romanoff was offered to be the leader of SHIELD but she declined and asked them to find another person that could be a great leader. Maria Hill is appointed to be the leader of SHIELD, the captain and the widow still helped the new avengers and also SHIELD. Their lives were better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever AO3 book ever, I tried my best. Check my Wattpad for some other stories, it's thestrxls.


End file.
